It is desirable to provide apparatus, including a loading platform which can be lowered from floor level interior of a railway coach to a position on a railway station platform exterior of said railway coach where a wheelchair using passenger can roll his wheelchair from said station platform onto said loading platform and then be raised to an elevation within said coach where he can roll his wheelchair off loading platform further into interior of said coach. Conversely, when said loading platform is at rest position on a floor level interior said coach a wheelchair-using passenger can be rolled onto said loading platform and then be lowered to said station platform where he can, himself roll his wheelchair off loading platform onto the station platform itself.